


ALL IS WELL  一切都好

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 是无差。不咋甜。关于Crowley的噩梦。





	ALL IS WELL  一切都好

1  
克鲁利睁开眼睛。  
他陷在柔软的床垫里。床很大，床单是深灰色，黑色睡衣在上面堆出柔软皱褶。金色蛇瞳瞪着天花板，狭长竖瞳慢慢涣散变宽、然后再向中间收缩，缩得紧窄而锐利。  
他翻了个身，然后扯起从身上滑落下去的被子把自己整个裹起来，将身体蜷成一团。  
睡衣、枕头、床单、被子和他自己公寓里的空气，非常熟悉，非常安全。  
他终于意识到那真的只不过是个梦。  
大概是从一个多月前开始，克鲁利经常梦见堕天——“下坠”的部分比重并不是很大，只是几个零零碎碎的镜头，甚至体会不到什么失重感——主要是“摔进燃烧的硫磺池”那一部分。  
他梦见自己跪坐在硫磺池里，最先烧起来的是翅膀，火焰从羽毛尖端飞速向下扩张蔓延。堕天的烈火像刚从冬眠中苏醒、饿得前胸贴后背的野兽，而他是这头野兽的食物。火焰将他包裹、将他吞噬，他的羽毛和皮肉在噼啪声中被烧得焦黑发臭。  
然后火焰从皮开肉绽的伤口里、从每一个毛孔里钻进他的身体，在皮肤下游走。  
他想尖叫，想哭喊，迫切渴望用一切可行的方式来宣泄难以承受的巨大痛苦。于是他张开嘴——火焰争先恐后地涌入口腔，顺着喉咙一路向下，裹挟着尖锐汹涌的痛苦从呼吸道烧到身体最深处。  
克鲁利在梦中蜷起身体，蜷成一个球，用不断痉挛抽搐的双手将自己紧紧抱住。  
好像如果抱得不够紧，就会因过于强烈的痛苦而无形体化或者直接灰飞烟灭。  
而后恶魔从梦魇中挣脱，将自己裹在一堆柔软舒适的织物当中，缓缓逃离梦境、浸入现实。  
他想起今天约了亚茨拉菲尔一起吃午饭。

“这没道理。”亚茨拉菲尔咽下蛋糕，小心翼翼地舔了舔嘴唇，“理论上来说，我们应该是不会做梦的。”  
“是啊。理论上。”克鲁利手肘撑在桌面上，第二十七次把叉子戳进面前的一小块蛋糕里。他一口都没吃。  
“做梦是人类的特权。”  
“对。特权。”  
盘子里的蛋糕被捅得看不出形状，像砧板上被厨师翻来覆去刴了五六遍的肉块，根本无法分辨这块肉是大腿，还是肋排或者别的什么部位。它被刴得七零八碎，被刴成黏糊糊软绵绵不成形状的一团，血液和组织液从破碎的、被撕裂的肌理与纤维缝隙之间流出来。  
它在砧板上发出无声的尖叫和哀嚎，比起求救更像是绝望与痛苦驱动下的纯粹宣泄和叫嚣。  
没有声音，但很吵。  
亚茨拉菲尔说：“亲爱的，你能放过那块蛋糕吗，我不知道它怎么得罪你了。”  
“它很好。精巧、漂亮、甜美、昂贵——值得所有称赞。所以它得罪我了。”克鲁利把叉子横过来，将碟子里那一坨曾经是蛋糕的粘稠物体拦腰斩断。然后他丢下叉子、把自己的上半身狠狠摔在椅子靠背上。  
“你能别这么疾世愤俗吗。”天使吃完了自己的蛋糕。他用手帕擦了擦嘴，动作轻巧优雅，非常得体。  
克鲁利挑眉，将眉毛维持在那个戏剧化的、夸张的高度上：“工作所需，迫于无奈。”  
那条蛇的眼睛藏在墨镜后面，亚茨拉菲尔不知道他此时视线的焦点在哪里，或者干脆就没有焦点。  
“来说说你的梦吧。”亚茨拉菲尔捧起白瓷茶杯。  
“不是什么特别的梦。就是堕天情景重现。”克鲁利耸肩呲牙，表情很夸张，把这几个字说得像是天花板角落的霉斑一样微不足道。  
“哦——”天使发出一个单音节。  
然后他放下茶杯，双手规规矩矩叠在膝盖上：“亲爱的，一定糟糕极了。”  
确实是糟糕极了——克鲁利心里嘀咕着——感觉特别真实，你的羽毛、头发、皮肤、血肉和骨头都在硫磺池里燃烧，像一块泼了油的木柴那样燃烧。而且最可怕的是，最可怕的是烧灼感永远不会停下来，你是一块永远烧不完的木柴，连死亡都指望不上。  
可他说出口的却是：“也没有那么糟，就是让人不太舒服。”  
亚茨拉菲尔盯着自己面前的空碟子，目光放空了一会儿。这个情况下他有点不知道该说什么。天使是纯粹的“爱”的造物，他生来擅长爱人，擅长安慰人，从来都知道该怎么安抚这条老蛇让他平静下来。可现在情况不同以往。  
如果说克鲁利是在抱怨自己失去了一盆心爱的盆栽，或者因失去了几个人类朋友而伤心，那么亚茨拉菲尔完全可以感同身受。“失去心爱的东西”是他自己也经历过的事情，他晓得该如何拉着对方从伤痛中走出来。  
可唯独这个——堕天——这是天使不曾经历甚至无法想象的事情，他不知道“堕天”具体是什么感觉，不知道灵魂和荣光在硫磺池里燃烧殆尽是怎样的痛楚。  
他不知道该如何安慰克鲁利。  
于是他只能说：“我很抱歉，亲爱的。好在一切都过去了，现在一切都好。”  
克鲁利隔着漆黑的墨镜片直视亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛。那双橄榄色眼睛里蕴含了很多相当复杂的情绪，比如爱，关切，担忧，以及悔恨，还有一点因自己对这种情况无能为力而生出的自责。  
这些情绪从天使眼睛里溢出来，在克鲁利裸露的皮肤上留下细细碎碎的、小心翼翼的碰触和安抚。  
他把堵在胸口的一大团空气慢慢从鼻腔呼出去，感觉稍微好受了一点。  
“真的不是什么特别重要的事，天使，就是个噩梦罢了。”克鲁利打了个响指，碟子里那坨丑陋不堪的尸体消失不见。现在桌面看上去让人舒服多了。  
天使笑了笑。嘴角向两边拉开、向上勾、停在一个很尴尬的弧度。然后他强迫自己将这个笑容继续。

那天下午，亚茨拉菲尔从储物柜里翻出一瓶香薰精油递到克鲁利手里，这一过程大概产生了0.8秒钟的皮肤接触。  
“有一位调香师曾经用这瓶香薰跟我换了本二手书。很久之前的事儿了，希望它还没过期。”  
香薰精油的瓶子很小巧，是半透明的紫色，纯银瓶盖上雕了精美花纹。克鲁利把它凑到鼻子下面闻了闻：“薰衣草？”  
“主要是薰衣草。”亚茨拉菲尔竖起一根手指，在玻璃瓶上轻轻点了点，“还有天竺葵和花梨木，加一点点快乐鼠尾草。那位朋友说这种精油可以安神助眠、缓解焦虑和压力。”  
“快乐鼠尾草。”克鲁利被这种植物的名称逗得笑出来，“认真的吗，天使？我不觉得人类用的精油能对我产生什么作用。”  
“试试吧，亲爱的，你大概是世界上唯一一个会像人类一样做噩梦的恶魔了。”亚茨拉菲尔向前走了半步，用自己的两只手把克鲁利的手包起来、强迫对方的手指向中间合拢，将那瓶精油握在手心里。  
克鲁利低着头。他感受着手掌心里凉滑坚硬的玻璃，以及包裹在自己手背上的、柔软温暖的、天使的触感。  
“希望你今晚有个好梦，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔声音很轻，“至少别再做噩梦了。”

那天晚上克鲁利将精油滴在手掌心，薰衣草、天竺葵和其他植物的气味在掌心温度的作用下一点点挥发出来。恶魔努力辨别它们的味道，想从其中找到属于“快乐鼠尾草”的气味，最后他失败了。  
他按照亚茨拉菲尔说的那样将精油涂在太阳穴，枕头上也滴了几滴，然后在几次深呼吸后闭上眼睛。  
他让缓慢流淌的气味充盈鼻腔，顺着每一次呼吸游走在身躯和大脑里——最后这些气味都在火焰的噼啪声中落荒而逃。焦炭和硫磺的味道争先恐后地涌进来，在这块抢来的地盘上张牙舞爪、肆意叫嚣。  
薰衣草也好，天竺葵花梨木或者快乐鼠尾草也好，它们都没能阻止梦中的堕落，没能把那个恶魔从燃烧的硫磺池里拉出来。  
火舌舔上植物细弱柔嫩的枝叶，将花朵吞噬，最后将灵魂也烧尽。  
克鲁利在梦中发出无声的嘶吼和尖叫，翅膀在火焰中被烧得焦黑，皮肉从骨骼上脱落。他瞪大眼睛直视着自己森白的骨骼。  
然后骨头也开始燃烧，从森白变成焦黄，几分钟之后开始发黑。  
他将十指埋进头发里，深深低下头。  
火会一直烧下去。它不会停下来。

那天克鲁利醒来时，精油的香味依旧残留在枕头上。像是一场浩劫过后，在灾难中四散逃离躲藏的居民又小心翼翼地探出头，赤着脚踩上断壁残垣、碎瓦和焦土。  
他盯着天花板看了十几秒，然后从床上坐起来。头发蓬乱，双眼失焦。

在那段时间里，亚茨拉菲尔似乎比克鲁利还要紧张。他鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，把自己埋进一堆堆砖头一样厚的书本里，寻找一切能让这条老蛇摆脱噩梦的方法。  
他确实找到了不少办法——比如在枕头下放剪刀、购置一套更加舒适的床品、减少酒精摄入量、一张据说“很有效”的助眠磁带、以及据说可以守护梦境的神奇水晶石。  
说实话，克鲁利觉得其中相当一部分方法都非常荒谬，且幼稚。但他还是非常听话地把每种方法都尝试了一遍。  
他躺在铺了整套新床品的大床上，在枕头下放一把剪刀和一串水晶石，在最近的一个星期里每天只喝一杯红酒，把据说能够助眠的磁带塞进收音机按下播放键，然后郑重其事地、非常认真地找一个舒服的姿势闭上眼睛。  
然后那些在睡前精心准备的东西，那些原本就有些荒谬又可笑的水晶石或者助眠磁带，都会在接下来的梦境中被烧得一干二净。  
一同燃烧的还有他的肉体和灵魂。  
什么都无济于事，什么都没有改变。

2  
“对不起，亲爱的，是我的错。”亚茨拉菲尔这么说。  
书店外挂了停止营业的牌子，苏活区来来往往的行人并没对这家一大早就歇业的书店付诸太多注意力。反正对于他们中的绝大多数人而言，“不营业”似乎才是它的正常状态。  
“我不知道你有什么错。你尽力了，天使。”克鲁利把蛇皮鞋甩在地板上——“咚”、“咚”——然后他将双腿蜷上沙发，尽量把身形蜷得小一点，腰、腹部和胸部都藏在双腿后面。  
“再说只是个噩梦而已。”恶魔叹了口气，将头撇向一边。  
“可它是你的噩梦。”亚茨拉菲尔今天手里没捧书，也没有拿任何用来打发时间的东西。他双手交叠放在膝盖上。两人之间隔着一张圆形小桌，桌子上摆着两杯刚泡好的茶。  
“你的噩梦”这几个字让克鲁利的喉结上下滚动了一下，他不知道这短短的一句话里面到底是具体哪个部分对自己影响最大。  
恶魔感觉那个天使的目光在自己脸上驻留了大概五秒钟，然后向下滑落，顺着他缩成一团的身体滑落到暗红色沙发靠垫上。  
“差不多整整两个月了，亲爱的，你一定没能好好休息。”  
“别这么严肃。你自己说的‘邪恶永不休息，正义时刻警惕’。”克鲁利试图开玩笑，“我其实根本不需要睡觉”。  
亚茨拉菲尔扁扁嘴：“可是你也说了，具体到你这部分邪恶，‘已经养成了时不时把脑袋放在枕头上的习惯’。”  
克鲁利皱了皱鼻子，他突然有点讨厌亚茨拉菲尔不合时宜的好记性。  
“你可以在我的书店里打个盹儿，白天大概不会做噩梦。”天使说，“我今天不营业，没有人会打扰你。你可以睡在这张沙发上，暖和又舒服… …我去给你拿张毛毯来吧？”  
克鲁利歪着脖子想了一会儿。他的确是很长时间没能好好睡个觉了，这个主意听起来特别诱人。  
“再多拿几个软垫可能会更舒服一点。你要不要试试我的鼻烟壶？烟草总能让人放松下来的。”亚茨拉菲尔搜肠刮肚地寻找着可以帮助这条蛇摆脱噩梦的办法，提出一切在自己看来似乎帮得上忙的、或许真的有用的办法。  
然而“帮全世界唯一一个会像人类一样做噩梦的恶魔摆脱梦魇”这件事，实在是属于他的知识盲区。天使从来不做梦，不管是美梦还是噩梦。  
而在那么多尝试都失败之后——在他数次努力都落空之后——亚茨拉菲尔觉得有些无能为力，同时相当自责。  
克鲁利向后靠了靠，身体慢慢放松下来。他放下双腿，露出刚刚被自己藏起来的柔软腹部，软绵绵地靠在沙发里：“不用这么紧张，天使。你就——让我一个人呆在这睡一会就好了，没必要占用你的时间。”  
“哦。”亚茨拉菲尔非常短促地应答了一声，然后他将双手从膝盖上稍稍抬起来、又放下去，“可是我希望你能睡得舒服一点。”  
“善意”对广义上的“恶魔”这一群体来说，是非常陌生的概念。他们难以理解“善意”的定义，也不擅长应对别人的善意。对于像哈斯塔和利古尔那样的恶魔来说，被“善意”包围会是一种非常可怕的处境，令人尴尬、甚至愤怒。  
可具体到克鲁利这名恶魔身上，他早就在几千年的磨合与相处当中习惯了来自亚茨拉菲尔的“善意”，并且学会了在“善意”面前选择“妥协”，然后与“善意”和谐共处、乐在其中。  
天使从楼上小公寓里抱来一张卡其色格子纹的毛毯，克鲁利装模作样地嫌弃了一下那上面的格子纹，然后乖乖让亚茨拉菲尔用这张毯子把自己裹起来。  
他躺在沙发上，毛毯从头裹到脚、盖住下巴，只露出鼻子以上的部分。  
亚茨拉菲尔把毛毯掖在他脚下时，克鲁利缩着脖子笑出了声。  
“亲爱的，怎么了？”  
“我在想，你大概比我更适合给沃洛克当保姆——菲尔保姆，或者亚茨保姆。你喜欢那个？”  
“哈——你这条老蛇，要我给你唱首摇篮曲吗？”亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，然后他们一起笑起来。

天使的旧书店和克鲁利自己的高档公寓截然不同，这里最缺乏的东西就是“现代感”。书店里的每一样东西——木地板、旋转楼梯、书架、角落里的摆件甚至是壁纸，都有至少七八十年的历史。且由于各种超自然的原因，保养得还不错。书店主人习惯让他喜欢的东西保持原样。  
在差不多两百年的时间里，这些没有生命的东西和亚茨拉菲尔待在一起，然后一点点染上那个天使的气味。  
这里拥挤，杂乱，在雨季有点潮湿，绝大多数时候都相当昏暗，而且会造成一种时空错乱感。就好比你走在街上，手机屏幕上的日历显示2019年。然后你在这间书店前停下，推开门，迈过门槛——就突然来到了维多利亚时代。  
而且可以永远停在维多利亚时代。  
克鲁利用毛毯盖住鼻尖儿，忽略亚茨拉菲尔“你捂着鼻子睡觉会呼吸困难”的唠唠叨叨，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。  
他真的困了。  
这大概不能称之为真正意义上的“睡眠”，克鲁利认为他只是躺在沙发上打了个盹儿，在半睡半醒的夹缝里起起落落、沉沉浮浮。  
他能感觉到靠着窗根儿慢悠悠开过去的每一辆车，以及亚茨拉菲尔在地板上来回走动发出的声响。天使把脚步放得很轻，克鲁利想象得出对方屏着呼吸小心翼翼走路的样子——膝盖微微弯曲，双腿始终不会完全伸直，迈动步子的时候脚跟先着地，停留大概一秒钟，然后再慢慢把整个脚掌压实在地面上。  
他似乎认为自己把步伐控制得很好、没有发出一丁点声音，并因此洋洋自得。  
克鲁利想笑。他的身体处于昏睡和清醒的夹缝里，不是很听使唤，没法发出那种游刃有余的嘲笑声。于是最后他只是从鼻腔里发出几个单调的音节，模糊不清、意味不明，听起来黏黏糊糊又心满意足。  
亚茨拉菲尔的目光被这两句梦呓吸引。克鲁利隐约能感觉到那个天使小心翼翼走过来，在沙发边俯下身子停留了一会儿，然后又蹑手蹑脚地离开——他的脚步声渐渐远去，最后消失在工作间。  
克鲁利扯了扯毯子，他的意识和身体逐渐下沉，却始终没有完全沉入到睡眠当中。他觉得自己似乎有一部分精神在跟随着亚茨拉菲尔，跟着那个天使一起走进了工作间，在昏暗狭窄的小房间里不知道忙些什么。

大概在两三个小时之后，克鲁利睁开眼睛。  
“亲爱的，睡得怎么样？”那个天使的声音几乎是立刻从工作间里传了出来。  
他在沙发上翻了个身，缩在毯子里的十根脚指头努力伸直，然后蜷起来，再伸直。虽然实际上睡得不怎么样，但他觉得精神似乎好了一些。  
“挺好的，天使。谢谢你的毯子。”克鲁利咂咂嘴，让自己的声音听上去尽可能餍足又慵懒，像是刚刚从一场酣畅淋漓的睡眠中苏醒过来那样。  
工作间里传来细细碎碎的响声，亚茨拉菲尔从桌前站起身，朝沙发走来：“我有个小礼物要给你。”

3  
“这是什么？”  
“我也——呃，这个很难说。”亚茨拉菲尔双手背在身后，十根手指头在克鲁利看不到的地方拼命互相揪扯扭打，“大概，我也不知道，大概算是个，小玩具？”  
天使用尽全力把手绞在身后。如果任由它们随意挥动，他大概会做出很多傻得透腔的动作来。  
克鲁利盯着亚茨拉菲尔几秒钟之前递到自己手里的小东西——是一团白色毛球，拳头大小，长了两片幼稚可笑的小翅膀。毛球外部是针织质地，里面填充了软绵绵的东西，似乎是棉花。  
“小玩具？”他挑起眉头，“看起来像个缩小版的你。白花花的，又圆又软。”  
又可爱。  
亚茨拉菲尔伸出一只手挠了挠下巴：“确实是，亲爱的，确实是缩小版的我。”  
克鲁利一时间没反应过来。他愣愣地捧着毛球，双眼发直，一截蛇信子从嘴里飞快地伸出来，又弹回去。  
“我亲手做的它，里面填充的是我的羽毛。”他最后几个字说得飞快，好像这些音节会把嘴烫伤。  
“是什么？”克鲁利感觉自己右边的眉毛在止不住地上挑。  
“我的羽毛。”亚茨拉菲尔又重复了一遍。  
他皱着眉头，眼睛眨了两下，看起来相当为难：“我听说天使的羽毛可以——好吧，不是听说，我知道天使确实可以守护别人的梦境、给别人带来好梦，说不定这个对恶魔也有效。”  
克鲁利眼下有很多问题想要问。  
比如说，这是哪个部位的羽毛。或者，这些羽毛是你平时收集起来的还是刚刚弄下来的。他把那个软乎乎的白团子握在手心里，轻轻捏了捏——手感特别好，柔软又弹性，应该跟他的天使手感差不多。  
于是克鲁利又捏了两下。他有点上瘾了。  
“天啊，亲爱的，别捏了。”亚茨拉菲尔脸红了。

克鲁利在傍晚离开亚茨拉菲尔的书店，填充着天使羽毛的白团子被放在副驾位上。  
十五分钟以前他们告别的时候，亚茨拉菲尔站在克鲁利面前，虔诚又真挚地直视着他墨镜后的金色蛇瞳，说：“亲爱的，今天晚上这个小东西会替我守着你的。我会守护你的梦境，我们天使特别擅长这个。”  
克鲁利歪着头笑了笑。  
“一切都好，你得记住，一切都好。”亚茨拉菲尔双手交握放在身前，“已经6000年了，克鲁利，事情已经过去很久了。”  
“过去了。”克鲁利点点头，把软绵绵的白团子放进西装口袋。他剪裁完美的修身西装被撑起一个鼓包，一点都不有型，可他毫不在意。  
“现在一切都好。你很安全。梦里的火焰伤不到你，我会和你在一起。”亚茨拉菲尔向前挪动了大概半个脚掌的距离。他是真的想帮忙。  
“一切都好。”克鲁利又点点头。然后他朝天使挥挥手，走向停在路边的本特利。  
现在他把车速提高到110迈，填充着亚茨拉菲尔羽毛的白团子在副驾位上晃晃悠悠。克鲁利心情不错。  
这一天是星期五。星期五傍晚的伦敦西区，按理来说应该是交通堵塞的重灾区。有无数结束了一周工作的上班族打算用狂欢迎接周末，有大把时间浪费挥霍的年轻人也在这个时候纷纷走上街头。然后他们会在马路上堵成一团，互相气急败坏地按喇叭，并把头伸出窗外激情对骂。  
但是在这一个周五傍晚，没有任何一辆车堵在路上，所有路段全都畅通无阻——克鲁利在心情好的时候默认他自己一定不会遇到交通拥堵，于是所有他经过或者即将经过的路段都在那一个傍晚不可言喻地变得畅通无阻。  
那天晚上他靠在沙发里看了一部黑白电影。留着滑稽小胡子的男人和巨大的工厂、来来去去的麻木面孔和运作不息的流水线，这些东西一起在屏幕上闪出雪花，雪花滋啦滋啦响。  
“电影”刚出现的那段时间里，亚茨拉菲尔非常兴奋，经常拉着他去“看电影”。  
克鲁利不觉得把蒸汽机车和人类投影到大屏幕上这件事有多令人兴奋——毕竟他是个恶魔，他自己经历过的那些事情要有意思得多了。创世之初和大洪水，蛾摩拉和巴比伦，大瘟疫和文艺复兴什么的。他觉得兴致勃勃盯着屏幕看的亚茨拉菲尔有点丢人，而天使觉得这“非常有趣”。  
于是克鲁利只好无可奈何地穿上西装三件套戴上高礼帽，提着一根手杖和亚茨拉菲尔一起走进电影院，做一位来陪老朋友看电影的绅士。  
在后来的日子里，天使对“电影”的兴趣直线下降，很快克鲁利就成了他们当中更喜欢看电影的那个。  
“我不喜欢新的那些电影。”亚茨拉菲尔是这么评价的，“太吵了。”  
但他还是用一个小奇迹为克鲁利留下了一间很小很小的私人电影院——他们曾经一起去过几次那个地方，在那互相挖苦嘲讽，然后又道歉和好，算是留下了相当一部分让人愉快的回忆。  
在这个星期五的晚上，克鲁利用一部电影的时间回顾与“电影和亚茨拉菲尔”有关的一切，然后他从沙发上站起来，摇摇晃晃地走向卧室。  
他把那团白花花的小东西和自己的脑袋一起放在枕头上，然后睁大眼睛盯着它看——最外面那层针织物用的毛线并不是很细，但针脚非常密，很整齐，是典型的“亚茨拉菲尔会喜欢”的手法。克鲁利记不清这个天使具体是在哪个世纪学会了针织活的。有那么几次，他走进书店的时候，恰好见到亚茨拉菲尔像个人类老奶奶一样坐在椅子里织毛线，脚边散落着几个毛线球，鼻梁上还架着眼镜。  
针织团子是纯白色，两侧圆滚滚的小翅膀也是纯白色。和亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀一样。克鲁利眨眨眼——亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀，温暖又充满安全感。  
白色的针织物内部——在这样圆滚滚的外表之下——克鲁利开始有点困了，他迷迷糊糊地想着——是亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛。  
他还是不知道到底具体是哪个部位的羽毛。可能是翅膀尖端那几片巨大的、有着优雅形状的羽毛，也可能是靠近内侧那几片稍微小一点也更加柔软的羽毛。又或者，是亚茨拉菲尔翅膀根部的、那些细密柔软手感最好的羽毛。  
克鲁利的眼皮耷拉了下来。  
他想在这一刻，在这样的情形之下，的确会感到格外安心。好像那个天使真的守在自己床边、亲自守护着一个恶魔的梦境。  
克鲁利一把抓过软乎乎的白团子，放下鼻子下用力嗅了嗅——书籍、油墨和可可的味道，是亚茨拉菲尔的味道。他贪婪至极又小心翼翼地吸入几口熟悉的气味，然后把白团子端端正正地放回到枕头边。  
克鲁利是抱着“我今晚会有个美梦”的念头入睡的。  
他的梦境一片漆黑，平和而宁静，像夜色下的水面、水面上倒悬的镜子。他赤足走在水面上。  
随后，黑暗中闪出一点火光。  
火光倒映进克鲁利眼睛里，脚下的水面突然荡开一圈圈涟漪——失重感在瞬间袭来，他直挺挺地掉了下去，向下坠落、坠落、坠落。  
没有风，也没有其他声音。  
没有坠落多久。  
然后一如在过去数个夜晚中涌现的梦魇那般，他摔进燃烧的硫磺池，趴在地上，狼狈不堪。  
克鲁利皱着鼻子爬起来，火焰开始爬上他的翅膀尖。  
“你得记住，一切都好。”  
——亚茨拉菲尔的声音在他脑子里回响。他跪坐在硫磺池中，将自己缩成一团闭上眼睛，复述着傍晚时分那个天使对自己说的话。  
“事情已经过去很久了，亲爱的，这是6000年前的事情了。”  
他闻到自己皮肉在火焰中烧焦的味道，疼痛沿着每一条神经在身体里游弋。  
“现在一切都好。”  
他听到噼啪噼啪的声音，是森白骨骼在烈焰中焦黄，断裂。  
“你很安全。”  
克鲁利吸了吸鼻子。他依旧闭着眼睛，不去看火焰和硫磺，不去看自己烧得残缺不堪狼狈至极的身体。亚茨拉菲尔的声音，亚茨拉菲尔的味道以及亚茨拉菲尔说的那些话在他脑子里盘旋，试图构成一道保护网、一间庇护所。  
“梦里的火焰伤不到你。”  
他深呼吸，艰难地将焦虑吞咽下去，于是火焰随着这一口深呼吸一同涌入身体里。他的身体内外在一同燃烧，皮肉和骨骼、四肢和驱赶、羽毛和内脏都在一同燃烧，他的血液在慢慢沸腾。  
克鲁利开始发抖。  
“我会和你在一起。”  
涌入身体内部的火焰在他的肺部和腹腔里肆意叫嚣，火舌嘶吼着舔舐柔软脆弱不堪一击的脏器，将一切烧得焦黑、烧成灰烬，然后在他身体里烧出一个洞。气泡咕嘟咕嘟地在血管里乱窜，然后他的血管爆裂开来，血液在高温灼烧下飞速蒸发。  
他不知道自己现在的样子有多惨。  
他不知道自己还剩下多少没被烈火烧尽的东西。  
他不知道自己现在看起来，到底是像一条蛇、一个人、一个恶魔，还是像那坨被自己用叉子切割搅拌得狼狈不堪的粘稠尸体。  
疼痛、恐惧和绝望一起在大脑中横冲直撞，他想大概片刻之后火焰就会烧到他的脑子里，然后永远、一直、永不停歇、没完没了地烧下去。  
他是一块永远烧不完的木柴。  
这就是堕天的感觉。

“一切都好，亲爱的，我会和你在一起。”  
——亚茨拉菲尔是这么说的。  
克鲁利绝望地睁开眼睛。  
他看见洁白的羽毛从面前飘落，落进硫磺池中、染上污浊、开始燃烧。  
他伸出手，想去碰触那些白色的羽毛。  
然后他的眼睛也开始燃烧。  
火烧进他金子一样的眼睛里，


End file.
